PROJECT SUMMARY Metabolic syndrome (MetS) is highly prevalent in the US and is associated with increased risk of chronic disease (e.g. cardiovascular disease and diabetes) and sleep problems. Work conducted by our research team has shown that insufficient sleep and alterations in nocturnal fat metabolism are related to clinically relevant health outcomes. Exercise is a known therapeutic intervention which may improve both nocturnal fat metabolism and sleep quality. Therefore, the overall goal of this mentored F32 proposal is to determine the impact of exercise on nocturnal metabolism and sleep quality in individuals with MetS. The applicant, Dr. Jennifer Blankenship, received graduate training in the effects of physical activity on 24-hour glycemic control and is proposing additional training in human bioenergetics, sleep and circadian physiology. Dr. Blankenship is interested in identifying the links between exercise, sleep and fat metabolism. Dr. Blankenship and her mentoring team have developed a comprehensive training plan that will build on her previous experience and expand her knowledge and skills in new areas. Dr. Blankenship?s primary training objectives are to: (1) increase her professional development by attending and participating in extramural and intramural conferences; (2) obtain didactic training in biochemistry and metabolism, sleep and circadian physiology, and advanced biostatistics; (3) gain experience in conducting mechanistically-driven human clinical translational research, through her proposed research project and collaboration with her mentors; (4) learn new research skills pertaining to measurement of sleep quality, energy metabolism, and substrate oxidation; and (5) produce several first-authored publications and enhance her grant writing skills. To achieve these training goals, Dr. Blankenship has proposed a research study to examine the effects of exercise on nocturnal fat and glucose metabolism and sleep quality to better understand the biological mechanisms that drive the interactions between exercise and sleep. These initial studies will be performed in adults diagnosed with MetS because sleep problems are common in this patient population, and because the presence of MetS increases the risk of developing cardiovascular disease and diabetes. Successful completion of this research will result in several first-authored publications as well as generate critical preliminary data needed to support a competitive K01 application. It is expected that during this training period, Dr. Blankenship will generate several co-authored publications related to the ongoing research of her primary mentor?s laboratory. Collectively, these activities will expand Dr. Blankenship?s knowledge and skills necessary to establish an independent research program investigating interactions between physical activity, sleep, metabolism, and chronic disease risk. The F32 award will provide the support and protected time necessary to achieve these research and training objectives.